cortedeespinhoserosasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Corte de Espinhos e Rosas
* Patricia Cunha |cover artist = * Adrian Dadich * Elmo Rosa (Shutterstock) |date = * 05 de Maio de 2015 * 22 de Out. de 2015 |publisher = * Bloomsbury * Galera Record |pages = * 432 * 434 |previous = - |next = Corte de Névoa e Fúria }} Corte de Espinhos e Rosas é o primeiro livro da série Corte de Espinhos e Rosas escrita por Sarah J. Maas. Sinopse Depois de anos sendo escravizados pelos feéricos, os humanos enfim se rebelaram; mas a liberdade tem seu preço e, em meio a batalhas épicas, um Tratado é forjado para selar a paz e determinar os espólios de guerra. Uma muralha mágica então separa as espécies. Do lado feérico, mistério; do humano, apenas medo, desconfiança e dificuldade. Num medo sem futuro ou esperança. Feyre, filha caçula de um mercador humano falido, se torna caçadora para sustentar a família. Dura como as flechas que carrega, letal como sua pontaria, ela abandona as fantasias de garota pela árdua vida nas florestas ao redor de sua aldeia. Sua única alegria é observar as cores e sonhar em capturá-las. Mas, na floresta coberta de neve, tudo é branco e árido; como o ódio pelos feéricos que carrega no coração; como as telas que não pode comprar ou colorir. Até que um enorme lobo cruza seu caminho... Sem hesitar, Feyre dispara... uma flecha. Um ato de rebelião. Após matar o lobo, uma criatura bestial surge, exigindo uma reparação. Arrastada para além do muro, para uma terra mágica e traiçoeira — que ela só conhecia por meio de lendas —, a jovem descobre que seu captor não é um animal, mas Tamlin, Grão-Senhor da Corte Primaveril. Um feérico com um segredo, escondido sob uma máscara. À medida que ela aprende mais sobre este mundo onde a magia impera, seus sentimentos por Tamlin passam da mais pura hostilidade a uma paixão avassaladora. Enquanto isso, uma sinistra e antiga sombra avança sobre o mundo dos feéricos, e Feyre deve provar seu amor para detê-la... ou Tamlin e seu povo estarão condenados. Enredo Em construção Galeria CER capa 01.jpg|Brasil ACOTAR cover 01.jpg|Estados Unidos ACOTAR CE cover, teaser.jpg|Teaser da Edição de Colecionador ACOTAR cover, UK 01.jpg|Reino Unido ACOTAR cover, German 01.jpg|Alemanha ACOTAR cover, Latin American 01.jpg|América Latina ACOTAR cover, Bulgarian 01.jpg|Bulgária ACOTAR cover, Bulgarian 02.jpg ACOTAR cover, Danish 01.jpg|Dinamarca ACOTAR cover, Slovak 01.jpg|Eslováquia ACOTAR cover, Estonian 01.jpg|Estônia ACOTAR cover, Spanish 01.jpg|Espanha ACOTAR cover, French 01.jpg|França ACOTAR cover, Greek 01.jpg|Grécia ACOTAR cover, Hungarian 01.jpg|Hungria ACOTAR cover, Persian 01.jpg|Irã ACOTAR cover, Italian 01.jpg|Itália ACOTAR cover, Lithuanian 01.jpg|Lituânia ACOTAR cover, Dutch 01.jpg|Países Baixos ACOTAR cover, Polish 01.jpg|Polônia ACOTAR cover, Czech 01.jpg|República Tcheca ACOTAR cover, Romanian 01.jpg|Romênia ACOTAR cover, Russian 01.jpg|Russia ACOTAR cover, Swedish 01.jpg|Suécia ACOTAR cover, Turkish 01.jpg|Turquia Curiosidades * Sarah começou a escrever Corte de Espinhos e Rosas na primavera de 2009 e terminou o manuscrito em apenas cinco semanas.http://sjmaas.livejournal.com/413269.html * Sarah obteve a ideia para a série após escutar uma das músicas da trilha sonora do filme Princesa Mononoke, intitulada “The Demon God” (O Deus Demônio). * Este romance teve como inspiração principal o conto de fadas francês "A Bela e a Fera" — a autora também cita a lenda de "Tam Lin" e o conto norueguês "East of the Sun and West of the Moon" como inspirações secundárias. Referências en:A Court of Thorns and Roses es:Una Corte de Rosas y Espinas }} Categoria:Livros